


Attention and Affection

by Fazbae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, Niffler is needy, if I did mention a gender please tell me and I will fix it it might have slipped my attention, mama reader, mr steal yo girl, no gender mentioned, not really a mama doe just for the beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazbae/pseuds/Fazbae
Summary: “I've missed you.”“Missed me?” you chuckled “But I've been here all the time.”“With the niffler.” he muttered and you hummed in understanding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on Archive of Our Own. Originally posted on my Deviantart account by the username nixdex. Whether you are a wizard or not in this fic is all up to you. I have no memory of mentioning the readers gender, but I did have a female in mind while writing, but I hope this also suits what you identify as. Enjoy some fluffy Newt time.

Every since you had met the soft spoken wizard, you had been fascinated by him. There was just something about his gentle eyes and shy smile that drew you to him. Maybe it was just that you found shy and clumsy to be attractive, or Newt Scamander was just that special. But when he had first showed you what he hid in his plain old case, you were mesmerized. This man, with such an shy and careful personality was carrying a whole new world in his case, several different creatures living with him. And to be able to see him take care of his beasts just made you fall for him harder.

Soon enough the two of you fell into a routine; as you travelled around the world looking for more beasts, you'd both take care of his little babies. When Newt's was busy with writing his book, you'd feed and care for the adorable creatures. And if some beast required care 24/7, you'd take turns, while one rested the other one tended to the creature.

But there was one creature in particular that had taken a liking to you. That being non other than the troublesome niffler. While you were tending to other beasts, the niffler would be running around your feet, begging for attention. As soon as you sat down, the niffler would be there to climb into your lap. You of course loved the little guy to bits and would gladly give him all the attention he wanted. In fact, you wouldn't even mind spending a whole day just cuddling with him.

Someone who was less thrilled over the idea, was Newt, your boyfriend for roughly a year.

Of course Newt was overwhelmed with happiness when you accepted his beasts and vice versa. And even more that you were able to keep the niffler under control. However, it did get quite annoying when the creature would worm it's way between the two of you whenever Newt tried to get some affection from you. The wizard was not the most confident man when it came to relationships, nor did he feel the need to constantly be touching you. After all, personal space was something the both of you also enjoyed. Just being in your presence was enough for him. But even he had urges at times, so when he was constantly blocked by his own little (annoyingly troublesome) baby, he was quick to grow frustrated. But he -of course- chose to hide his growing frustration.

Even now, he watched as you stood with the niffler in your arms, the creature cuddling into your chest like he owned it, and you happily humming a tune and swaying from side to side, as if lulling a baby into sleep. Newt couldn't help but stare at the scene, a flood of love and pride towards his partner, as well as a cloud of jealously puffing in the back of his mind. For a moment Newt mused over the fact that the niffler apparently not only stole anything shiny, but also other men's partner.

Newt absent-mindedly petted Frank as he quietly admired you. The way the light hit you perfectly, creating a small halo around you as you cared for his creature. The wizard often called himself mummy for the beasts, but watching you right in this moment, he knew he would have to step up his game if he wanted to keep his motherly title. But gosh, you were truly beautiful. How had he gotten so lucky as to call you his?

After a while of staring at you, you suddenly seemed to realize the eyes glued onto you. Looking up from the beast in your arms, your (e/c) eyes met with Newts blue ones. The said male being the awkward person he was quickly tried to play it off cool, like he hadn't been ogling at you for the past half an hour. He looked back at the thunderbird and concentrated on petting his beak. Sadly his act was not successful has he could hear a quiet giggle from you. Blushing, Newt looked back at you, seeing you give him that silly grin you usually wore whenever he did something you found amusing. A lopsided grin pulled at the corner of his mouth at seeing your happiness.

With light steps you walked over to the niffler's nest and placed the sleeping creature in its rightful place. Luckily the little guy didn't stir from his slumber. Seeing his opening, Newt quickly rushed over to you, not minding the small unhappy whine from Frank. As soon as you turned around, you came face to face with your boyfriend who looked like he had just ran a four blocks. He was out of breath, his eyes wide with a look of wonder in them and a smile was growing on his lips. Watching him curiously, you were not prepared to suddenly be pulled into a hug by the usually timid man. His arms wrapped themselves around your waist and his head rested on your shoulder so he could bury his face in your neck. No matter the fact that you were surprised, your heart swelled with love at the gesture and you quickly wrapped your own arms around his neck.

“Hello.” you whispered to him, hoping not to wake up the sleeping creature. You heard and felt him sigh with content before he answered.

“Hello.” it was no more than an murmur, and you could only guess he was tired from a long day of taking care of his beasts. “I've missed you.” he then continued, making you arch an eyebrow.

“Missed me?” you chuckled “But I've been here all the time.”

“With the niffler.” he muttered and you hummed in understanding. You reach up and ran your fingers through his curly mess called hair.

“Were you jealous of the niffler?” you teased lightly. Newt lifted his head from your neck but kept his arms around you. Huffing he looked down at you with mock offence on his face.

“I would never.” you chuckled at his answer, moving your hands to cup his face in them. You then pulled him closer to peck him on the lips with your own, and you felt pride in yourself when you saw him close his eyes from bliss.

“How about we go and lay down for a bit, hm? You look like you haven't gotten a wink of sleep for days.” you spoke as you thumb gently brushed against his cheek. As Newt nodded lazily, you took it as a sign to drag him out of the case and into your apartment for a good nights rest, something he definitely needed.

Struggling out of his clothes and into something more comfortable, Newt couldn't help but blush a little bit upon hearing you giggle at his sleepy state. He however recovered quickly when he saw you making yourself comfortable in your shared bed, and hurried to join you under the covers.

With his usual gentleness, he wrapped one arm around your waist, pulling you as close as possible, and then placed his other arm under your head, giving him the position to bend his arm to run his fingers through your hair. You hummed in approval at his affection, snuggling into him with your arms around his torso. Even though the long day had kept the two of you busy with your own thing, it felt good to finally be close to each other, even if you didn't have the energy to spike up and conversation. But sometimes, that wasn't needed.

Newt kissed your forehead before he started drifting into sleep, the days hard work draining his energy. The wizard could feel your body relax in his arms, a tell tale sign you were also about to pass out. Newt was in the blissful state where everything seemed weightless, like he was nowhere near his body and his mind was calm, when something pulled him back to the world. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance and confusion. Usually you were a very peaceful sleeper, so the current movement was really out of place. Cracking his eyes open, Newt lifted his head slightly as to not disturb the other person in the bed. Down by his stomach, right under the cover was a ball of unidentified movement, slowly inching itself higher and higher.

“Newt stop that.” you mumbled, your mind still half asleep.

“I'm not going anything, love.” Newt murmured back, quite amused. He watched your eyes snap open, followed by your head lifting enough to peak at the now unmoving (stealthy) bump between the two of you. You then moved enough to be able to lift the covers to see what was under them, and then sighed at the sight before you.

“Niffler, what are you doing, and how did you get out from the case? Again?” you spoke, and even if Newt was highly amused by the little creature, he was also _very_ annoyed.

The said creature not seeing the point of trying to stay stealthy, quickly shuffled its way up to cuddle in between the two of you. It then snuggled once again into your chest, letting out a happy purr. You sighed with a smile decorating your lips. The niffler has turned out to be very needy for your attention, and you really didn't mind giving him it. But this was getting a bit out of hand.

“You..,” Newt spoke, looking at the creature in disbelief “Really?” his eyebrows raised high up as he watched small beast. The niffler simply set it's eyes onto Newt, narrowing them in a challenge. You couldn't help but laugh at Newt's shocked expression.

“Love, come here.” you gestured for Newt to get back into your arms, holding the niffler close to your body.

The wizard wrapped his arms around you again, getting as close as possible without squishing the niffler. The creature seemed content with the closeness of it's two favourite humans, and quickly went back to sleep.

“It's like having a child with us, isn't it?” you spoke, caressing the niffler while your face snuggled into Newt's neck. Newt smiled at your words, happy you weren't peeved by his creature's lack of personal space. He kissed your temple before he hummed in agreement. His eyes falling onto the beast between the two of you. The niffler sure was a handful, but he was still family.

“I love you (Y/n).” Newt spoke softly, noting you were about to fall back asleep.

“I love you too Newt.” you murmured back.

**Author's Note:**

> do nifflers purr?


End file.
